All About Us
by Forgotten Dark Soul
Summary: SONGFIC: After five years, Inuyasha and Naraku face off! But when Naraku injures Inuyasha and drops him on the top of Mt. Fuji, what will happen to Inuyasha? Will Kagome be able to get to him in time? Rated: T for some language and dramatic scenes. R&R!


**All About Us**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story. I also do not own the song "All About Us" by TATU

"..." speaking

'...' thinking

**_Song_**

* * *

**_They_**

**_Say_**

**_They don't_**

**_Trust_**

**_You_**

**_Me_**

**_We_**

**_Us_**

The final battle had finally arrived. It had been 5 years since Kagome started out on the journey with her friends and now they were going to defeat Naraku once and for all. Sango and Miroku were fighting Kagura and Kanna, Inuyasha was fighting Naraku, and Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo were fighting of the many demons that Naraku had released.

Naraku looked around the battlefield and saw that he was not doing as well as her had anticipated. He chuckled to himself and said amusingly, "Inuyasha, you should be watching your wench!"

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled as he looked around for Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as a cat demon pounced on her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned to see the demon trying to eat her.

Naraku took the distraction as an advantage as he plunged five of his tentacles through Inuyasha's back, which protruded through the other side.

"Inuyasha!" everyone screamed.

**_So we'll_**

**_Fall_**

**_If we_**

**_Must_**

**_'Cause it's you_**

**_Me_**

**_And it's all about_**

**_It's all about_**

****

Kagome pushed the cat demon off her and ran towards Inuyasha, as he was still impaled on Naraku's tentacles. As Kagome neared Naraku; Kagura and Kanna made their retreat.

Naraku put up a barrier, surrounding him and Inuyasha. He grinned evilly. "Inuyasha only has a day to live. Better hurry up Kagome!"

"Wait!" Kagome yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"He will reside on Mount Fuji. If I were you, I would start leaving now," he laughed as he disappeared with Inuyasha.

**_It's all about us_**

**_All about us_**

**_It's all about_**

**_All about us_**

**_All about us_**

**_That's the thing that they can't touch_**

**_'Cause you know_**

**_Whoa_**

****

Kagome looked around her and saw that Sango had a deep cut in her leg, Miroku had been poisoned by the poisonous insects, Kirara had many cuts all over her body, and Shippo was already fast asleep. 'Inuyasha...please stay alive until I find you...'

Sango looked up at Kagome and saw that tears were streaming down her face. Sango hated to see her best friend in so much pain. She knew that Kagome had loved Inuyasha for as long as she could remember and knew that she would do anything to save him. "Kagome..."

Kagome looked up, acknowledging that she had heard Sango.

"Kagome...go...save Inuyasha. We won't be of much use to you in our current condition."

Kagome nodded and took off towards Mount Fuji.

"Kagome...be safe."

**_It's all about us_**

**_All about us_**

**_It's all about_**

**_All about us_**

**_All about us_**

**_We'll run away if we must_**

**_'Cause you know_**

**_Whoa_**

****

Kagome ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Tears streamed down her face as branches slashed and cut her cheeks.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled in despair.

Kagome tripped over a tree root and fell. She shot her head up to the sky and yelled to the heavens, "Inuyasha!"

She sobbed as she got up and continued her journey.

**_It's all about us_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_In you I can turst_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_It's all about us_**

****

Naraku threw Inuyasha to the ground as they reached the top of Mount Fuji. "It's so sad that we won't be seeing you again, Inuyasha," Naraku smirked.

"Y-you bastard..." Inuyasha said as he winced from the gash that went through his midsection.

"No one will be here to save you or watch you die...what a pity..."

Naraku put up his barrier and floated away, cackling until he disappeared.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he was trying to put pressure on his wound. 'If only I had told Kagome how I felt...if only I could see her...one last time...' His breathing was getting shallower as snow flakes softly fell on his face.

**_If_**

**_They_**

**_Hurt_**

**_You_**

**_They_**

**_Hurt_**

**_Me_**

**_Too_**

****

Kagome ran past trees, rivers, ponds, bushes and finally saw the tip of Mount Fuji coming into view over the trees tops. She tripped again and fell into a mud puddle. "DAMN!" she cried as she pounded the ground. 'Oh my god...I'm starting to sound and act like Inuyasha...Inuyasha please don't die on me...I could never live with myself if I reached you and you were dead...'

She got back up and took off with newfound power.

**_So_**

**_We'll_**

**_Rise_**

**_Up_**

**_Won't_**

**_Stop_**

**_And it's all about_**

**_It's all about_**

****

She neared the bottom of Mount Fuji, and saw how steep it was. She looked up at the top and saw that snow was falling but would probably stop before she reached it.

Kagome started to scale the mountain. She slipped many times but she promised herself that no matter what injuries were inflicted on her, she would keep going.

She came to a stop as she saw that she could go no furher without climbing. With her mind made up, she climbed the cliff that lead to the top of Mount Fuji. She grabbed a rock but lost her grip and slipped a few feet. Rocks fell on her face and made more cuts and scratches. She cried out Inuyasha's name in desperation, willing to give up.

**_It's all about us_**

**_All about us_**

**_It's all about_**

**_All about us_**

**_All about us_**

**_That's the thing that they can't touch_**

**_'Cause you know_**

**_Whoa_**

****

Kagome was about to let go of the cliff; what reason did she have for living when her love was dieing or may be already dead? She was about to let go when she heard her name being called. It was faint but she was sure of who it was.

She gasped. "I-Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked up and saw something red on the top of the mountain only a ways off from her. With newfound strength and hope, she pulled herself up the rest of the way.

As she reached the top, she saw Inuyasha lying on his back with his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha?"

**_It's all about us_**

**_All about us_**

**_It's all about_**

**_All about us_**

**_All about us_**

**_We'll run away if we must_**

**_'Cause you know_**

**_Whoa_**

****

Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha's body and held it to her. "Oh my god! Inuyasha I'm so sorry I took so long..." Tears were streaming down her face and onto his.

Kagome felt something stir and looked down to see Inuyasha open his eyes.

"K-Kagome..."

"Inuyasha!" More tears streamed down her face as she hugged him. "I thought you were dead," she sobbed.

**_It's all about us_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_In you I can trust_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_It's all about us_**

****

"I'm not dead...but i don't have very long left..."

Kagome gasped as she put her hand on Inuyasha's face. "Don't say that! You won't die! I'll look after you!" She ripped off the sleeve of her uniform and gently applied pressure to Inuyasha's wound to slow the bleeding.

He smiled weakly. "I'm so glad...that I got to see you one last time..."

"I told you," Kagome said as tears dripped onto Inuyasha's blood stained face, "you're not going to die...you can't die..."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's face and wiped the tears from her face.

**_They don't know_**

**_They can't see_**

**_Who we are_**

**_Fear is the enemy_**

**_Hold on tight_**

**_Hold on to me_**

**_'Cause tonight_**

**_It's all about us_**

****

Kagome held his free hand and leaned into his other.

"Kagome...I love you so much...I'm glad I got to tell you that..."

"I love you too Inuyasha, but, please, don't leave me! Not now! Not ever!"

Inuyasha smiled. That's what he wanted to he before he died. His love telling him that she returned his love. Inuyasha raised his head to Kagome's and placed his lips to hers.

**_It's all about_**

**_All about us_**

**_All about us_**

**_That's the thing the can't touch_**

**_'Cause you know_**

**_Whoa_**

****

**_It's all about us_**

**_All about us_**

**_It's all about_**

**_All about us_**

**_All about us_**

**_That's the thing that they can't touch_**

**_'Cause you know_**

**_Whoa_**

****

**_It's all about us_**

**_All about us_**

**_It's all about_**

**_All about us_**

**_All about us_**

**_We'll run away if we must_**

**_'Cause you know_**

**_Whoa_**

****

Kagome returned his kiss with love, passion, and devotion. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and deepened their kiss.

Inuyasha ran his hands through Kagome's soft hair and smiled into their kiss.

Just as Kagome thought there was some hope left; Inuyasha's head fell back, ending their kiss and his life. She looked to the sky as tears streamed down her pale face and onto the face of her lover. The sun started to shine as the snow fell all around them.

**_It's all about us_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_In you I can trust_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_It's all about us_**

**_It's all about us..._**

* * *

Well that was my first songfic...hope u like it!!! I know it was sad but that song inspired me to write something sad...Please REVIEW!!!!

More stories by me will be coming out soon!!!!!

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
